


Desperate Circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Watersports, Wetting, desperate!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is desperate to use the bathroom, and he cannot stand to hold it right now. Hannibal, of course, finds this amusing (and arousing) and wishes to go 'shopping for ties.' </p><p>Will is not going to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> OMORASHI/DESPERATION warning.  
> This fic is a prompt, and my second writing for this fandom!

Will honestly did not believe that he would find himself under such circumstances.   
"Hannibal. I actually really have to use the bathroom right now." Will said pressingly, his eyes widened. He bounced around in the passenger seat of the car, and tried to keep his mind on dry things. Like Jack's sense of humor. Or dog food. Hannibal, however, kept his eyes on the road and his hands firmly on the steering wheel, and Will resented every angle of the small smile he had on his face. Will had to piss. In layman's terms, that was the entire problem laid out right there. He had apparently drunk a lot of water during breakfast and lunch, and since he was teaching, he felt that it would be undignified to excuse himself to use the toilet. He had planned to go and relieve himself after classes, of course, but who would show up at the FBI office, in his plaid suit and smiling eyes, except Hannibal Lecter himself, lover, and tormentor.   
"Will. We are driving." Hannibal said shortly.  
"Well can you find a restroom somewhere?" Will huffed impatiently, as the pressure in his bladder grew to be more than an inconvenience. He crossed his legs lightly, feeling the discomfort growing and he took several deep breaths. It didn't help. His bladder began to ache in earnest, and Will crossed his legs tightly, swallowing hard, as his groin began to ache too, in protest to Will holding his piss. "Hannibal, I actually really need to piss."  
"I see." Hannibal says quietly, raising his eyebrows, yet still not reacting significantly to Will's squirming. Will sighed loudly, as the throbbing did not abate, and he grabbed his crotch tightly with his fingers, hoping that he wouldn't urinate in the expensive car. He rubbed his crotch through the fabric of his jeans, but a shiver ran down his spine, making him bang his head against the dashboard, but bending over only increased the pressure in his bladder. He could literally envision himself pissing himself right now, and the prospect terrified him. He rubbed himself on the seat, hoping that the grinding would make him hard, instead of needing to urinate, but the pressure only mounted at an absurd rate, making Will thrust a hand into his pants and grab onto his limp cock.   
"Hannibal, just stop by the fucking road." Will growled out, still striving to keep his legs crossed. "I have to go. Now."   
"No." Hannibal said smoothly, still driving. Will looked down, but in his desperation, did not notice that there was a noticeable bulge in Hannibal's silk trousers. The bastard was getting off on this, of course. Will felt another spasm run through him, and he gripped his cock tighter, physically forcing the piss back in, but the urge kept intensifying, until Will felt tears in his eyes. He tried moving his hand around, but the pressing need to piss did not abate. He felt another shiver down his back, and a trickle of urine actually ran down the head of his cock, wetting a spot on his boxers.   
"Hannibal. I'm going to piss in your car. I'm going to do it now." Will ground out through gritted teeth, but Hannibal did not listen to him, only smiled and pulled into a parking lot.   
"I wish to go shopping." Hannibal said silkily. "I need a few more ties to match the suit I had bought last week."   
A shopping mall.  
A toilet.   
"Yes!" Will exited the car with much difficulty, and he was forced to take his hand from his groin. He felt another spurt of piss escape his cock, and walked beside Hannibal with his legs pressed tightly together, his bladder burning, and his hand shivering. At the first sign of a restroom, Will let out an audible sigh of relief.   
"Look." He pointed with a trembling hand. "There's the toilet, I'll just be a minute. Or five."   
"You will not leave me after two minutes of being in this shopping centre." Hannibal raised his eyebrows. "That would be rude, Will."   
Will had had enough of this shit, and walks away, toward the restroom, his legs still pressed tightly against his cock, only to find the toilet blocked up with a cleaning machine, with the sign OUT OF ORDER displayed untastefully and garishly. Will felt tears spring to his eyes, and gritted his teeth, walking back to Hannibal, who was staring at him, his arms crossed.   
"Now. Will we go looking for my ties?" He asked smoothly, ignoring Will's red face and shivering legs. "You must remember, the sooner I find my ties, the sooner we get to go home. And use the restroom."   
"Fuck." Will swore through gritted teeth. "Let's go find your ties then."   
They entered the large, airy clothing store, and Hannibal began browsing the large rack of patterned ties, looking every bit the homosexual, classical man who probably drank wine and listened to Stravinsky every night. Will, however, felt another trickle of urine escape his cock, and bent over, his legs crossed, even in this standing position, his hands squeezing his pants. He was going to piss himself in this store that sold items that probably cost more than his house did, he thinks wildly, and took a few ragged breaths, his hands squeezing his cock through his jeans so hard that it hurt. Hannibal turned up, holding a pair of pants, and smiled at Will.  
"Will, I think that these pants will be rather becoming to you." Hannibal said quietly, walking toward the bent-double Will. "Come, let us try them on you."   
"Can you get your fucking ties so that we can leave, Hannibal?" Will gasped, as Hannibal began pushing him toward the cubicles of the changing room. Will groaned slightly as the door closed on them, and pushed both hands inside his pants, making himself cry out in pain as he grabbed his cock tightly. Hannibal, seemingly not perturbed (although Will did not see the hardness at his crotch) handed the pants to Will, waiting expectantly as Will groaned again, even louder, and began inching his own jeans off his waist, clenching himself as hard as he could. Tears wet his cheeks as he placed his jeans on the hook, his hands immediately jumping to his cock as another trickle of urine wet his boxers, staining them a slight yellow. His breathing started to come out as sobbing, as the pain got almost unbearable. Hannibal, finally, came forward.   
"Control yourself, Will." He said quietly.   
That was it.   
Will clenched his teeth as he lost control, standing in his white boxer shorts in the dressing room of an extremely expensive dress shop, the piss spurted out from his cock in two short spasms, and as Will saw the liquid hitting the carpet and making dark splotches, he was forced to let go, his boxers becoming stained in a matter of seconds as piss kept gushing from his cock, and running down his legs. It just kept coming, as Will breathed shallowly, tears staining his cheeks, and piss running down his legs warmly. It showed no signs of slowing, and his boxers became entirely saturated, as the floor darkened with Will's urine, until he was standing in an actual puddle. He squeezed the last bit out, there was no point in holding, and let out a shuddering sigh, looking up at the watching cannibal.   
"I'm sorry---" Will began, but Hannibal came toward him, enveloping him in his arms, even through Will's lower half was still soaking with piss.   
"Do not be sorry." It was only until Will felt the hard stiffness that was Hannibal's own cock pressing against him that he realised that Hannibal had done this on purpose. Driving him so far. Not letting him piss. The relieved look on his face when the restroom was closed. Ushering him into a dressing room so that he wouldn't embarrass himself, or wet his jeans. And finally, the ever-hardening bulge in Lecter's trousers. This man had planned it all.   
There would certainly be revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! What do you suggest Will's revenge to Hannibal should be? Suggest your ideas below!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments!!!


End file.
